Match Into Water
by bowloflamps
Summary: Samandriel is the angel that saved Adam Milligan from the cage in hell. Samandriel and Adam knew pretty much everything about each other.But none of what Samandriel knew about Adam would prepare him for this night. this fanfiction is not as good as it could have been. based on the Pierce the Veil song WARNING! SELF HARM!


It was around 8 o'clock pm Adam went to the bathroom.

Samandriel and Adam had been in a romantic relationship for around 5 months. They had known each other for a little more than a year. Samandriel is the angel that saved Adam Milligan from the cage in hell. Samandriel and Adam knew pretty much everything about each other.

But none of what Samandriel knew about Adam would prepare him for this night.

After about 10 minutes of Adam being in the bathroom Samandriel went to see if Adam was okay. He knocked on their bathroom door "Adam?" there was no answer except for the slight sound of him crying "Adam? Are you alright? Whats wrong?" Samandriel was going in anyway, the door was locked, so he broke it down.

He was instantly horrified. "A-Adam.." he stuttered "..why would you.." and started crying. Samandriel fell to his knees next to the human. The scene was one of the sadest one could Milligan the man Samandriel raised from the cage, the human he loved more than any thing, sitting against the wall on the bathroom floor, head in his hands, his white undershirt stained with his blood from the scars all over his arms, and the razor blade sitting on the floor next to him. "Samandriel.." Adam wept "Im sorry. I dont deserve you. I'm just a burdon to you and im not good enou-" he was cut off by Samandriel "YOU IMBECILE. stop it, you do deserve me where would you even get that insane, idiotic idea.I love you Adam, nothing can ever change that, not even Heaven itself can change that. Don't ever say any thing like that ever again." he said putting his forehead on Adam's tears still streaming down his face.

"Samandriel…I.." Adam began but he didnt know how to respond so Samandriel did it for him and pressed his lips on the human's turning into a deep kiss that said it all. Samandriel broke it off "Never do any thing like this ever again, Adam, you ARE worth it and if you cant see that then you're an idiot because you are worth so much, you are the most brilliant, amazing, and self less human being i have ever met, okay?"

"Okay"

"pinky promise?" Samandriel asked holding his pinky finger out

"pinky promise." Adam agreed linking his pinky finger with Samandriel's and laughed "I love you, samandriel" he added then cuddled up to the angel "I love you too,Adam" Samandriel replied kissing the top of Adam's head and pulling him closer.

They sat like that for a couple minutes, Samandriel humming a song Adam didn't recognize but it made him happy and calm after feeling so sad and full of self hatred. Samandriel always did things like that to Adam.

"Okay, do you want to get cleaned up now?" Samandriel asked

"mhhm" Adam mumbled

Samandriel picked up Adam and sat him on the closed toilet seat then wetted a wash cloth.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked gentley wiping the blood on his arms.

"yes,hey,how many elephants can you fit in a Mini Cooper? "

"umm i dont know"

"Four: two in the front, two in the back. "

"oh.."

"How many giraffes can you fit in a Mini Cooper?"

"i doubt you can fit these large animals in an automobile but how?"

"None, 'cause there are already all those elephants in there. "

"i knew it" samandriel laughed

Adam spent the rest of the time cleaning up telling samandriel cheesy jokes while he worked.

After Samandriel was done he put some alchohol on the cuts then ran his fingers across the scars closing them up.

"Why are they not healed completely?" Adam asked

"We cannot fully heal self-harm wounds. No matter how hard we try we can't, they are much more than just a wound. When you cut yourself the amount of emotion put into it scars your soul, even after it heals physically it is still there on your soul. We can only speed up the healing process with these types of wounds a little bit, we don't really know why other than the soul thing, im sorry." Samandriel responded

"It's okay, this might be the blood loss talking but do you want to go out for pizza and ice cream" Adam smirked

"Always." Samandriel marveled before kissing him again, this time more deeper

When they both pulled away samandriel looked at Adam in the eyes resting his forehead "Adam, listen to me, I don't ever want to loose my best friend."

"I don't want to either, Samandriel." Adam said gently kissing him once more before getting a devious smile on his face and tickling him then running away, Samandriel chasing after him, and tackling him on their bed, tickling him back.

After that, they changed clothes and going out for pizza and ice cream.

Then, for the rest of his life proved the theory that only bad things happen to Winchesters wrong, because he had Samandriel and he always would.


End file.
